Electrical equipment as such battery modules frequently contain delicate electronic equipment that is subject to water damage. In particular, flooding conditions can damage sensitive electronic components in such devices as battery module and fuel cells.
Battery powered vehicles invariable include sensitive electronic control components in addition to high voltage battery cells. These components are susceptible from water damage if the compartments in which they are contained should be flooded with water or the coolant used in such devices. Lithium ion batteries are an important type of battery technology used in such vehicles. Most battery assemblies, including lithium ion battery assemblies, include a plurality of individual electrochemical cells. Typically, such electrochemical cells include an anode, a cathode, and a separator interposed between the anode and cathode. Typically, the anode includes a metal sheet or foil (usually copper metal) over-coated with a graphitic layer. Similarly, the cathode usually includes a metal sheet or foil (usually aluminum metal) over-coated with a lithium-containing layer. Finally, electrochemical cells include an electrolyte which is interposed between the anode and the cathode. Terminals allow the generated electricity to be used in an external circuit. Electrochemical cells produce electricity via an electrochemical reaction. For high power and high energy applications, a plurality of battery cells are utilized and assembled into a battery module. Moreover, such battery modules include a plurality of metallic (e.g., copper and/or aluminum) liquid cooled fins interspersed between battery cells. The battery assembles also control electronics that monitors charging and distribution of power to electronic devices. Potential risks for such battery assembles include creepage currents, short circuits, and fire due to coolant flooded housings after damage or leakage of battery coolant system.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved safeguards to mitigate the effects of water and coolant damage in electronic devices found in battery operated vehicles.